A collection of oneshots
by stillstanding09
Summary: This is collection of one-shots where each Host confesses his love to Haruhi. Warning: very fluff!
1. Honey

Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring each Host Club member confessing their love to Haruhi.

A/N: I am going through writer's block with my Snapshots story, so I decide to post this series of one shots I started about a year ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, otherwise Haruhi would probably be with Kyouya.

**Honey-sempai**

"Isn't this great, Takashi!" Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka said to his cousin. Takashi smiled at this. He and Honey were getting ready to compete in the judo championship for the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans. As they were warming up, Honey was looking around when he noticed the Host Club. "Takashi! Takashi! Look the Host Club is here and with Haru-chan!"Indeed, Haruhi was there, in a simple dress (forced on her by the twins and Tamaki). She looks cute, Mori thought. He was about to go back to his workout, when Mitsukuni said, "Who is that?" His tone made Takashi look at him. Though Mitsukuni was generally happy go lucky, there were times, such as when he woke up, that it is best to stay away from him. This was definitely one of those times. Following his cousin's gaze (or death glare, depending on your definition) Mori realized the problem. Someone from the opposing dojo had approached Haruhi and was trying to flirt with her. Though the guy didn't look like he was successful, Mitsukuni was still furious. Takashi suspected that his cousin was in love with Haruhi, though he didn't realize how much until now. Takashi hoped that he would be the one to face this guy, so the guy wouldn't get hurt too badly. The competition began and Honey was doing very well, even better than ever before. Trying to impress Haruhi, Takashi thought. At the end, Mitsukuni was chosen to face the guy that flirted with Haruhi. Watching from the sidelines, Takashi noticed the change in Honey almost instantly. Honey's whole demeanor changed, in fact, he looked like if the crowd wasn't there, he would kill the guy. The bell rang and the match began… and ended less than two minutes later. Honey released his full power on the guy, breaking several bones and hindering his chances of ever walking again. After Honey was declared the winner, the host club came down from the stands to congraduate him. Meanwhile, Honey's teammates, san Mori, were shocked. "What happened? Haninozuka –sama has never been that angry or that aggressive before," They wispeared to each other, terrified that he might hear them and turn on them. "Honey-sempai!" a girl called out, working towards them. "Haru-chan!" Honey said, rushing towards her and leaping into her arms. It suddenly dawned on his team, "this must be Haninozuka-sama's girlfriend!" Shocked and scared of looking at her for too long, they all suddenly found other places to be. "Honey –sempai," Haruhi said, "You were amazing!" She looked up in time to see the guy being put on the stretcher. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked, a little concerned about how his body is twisted. "He'll be fine!" Honey said, "so let's get some cake!" "Ok" she smiled at him. "Haru-chan," Honey said, suddenly serious, "Do you like him?" "Him who?" she asked, puzzled. "That guy I saw you talking to earlier," Honey said, looking at her intensely. "I really don't even remember his name," she said, "I was watching you workout before the match, why?" "I like you, Haruhi," he said. "I like you too, Honey-sem.."she was cut off with a passionate kiss from him. "No, I like, like you," he wispeared. "I love you. Please be my girlfriend!" "Of course!" she smiled at him. They kissed again.

The next day, the club was opened and serving their clientele. Haruhi was serving commoner's coffee, sandwiches and cakes, when Honey called her over to his and Mori's table. "Yes, Honey-sempai?" she asked smiling at his guests. "Come sit with us, Haru-chan!" She sat down at the end of the couch, when Honey-sempai jumped onto her lap.

"Honey-sempai?" she asked , surprised. "Haru-chan, let's eat cake together!" he said, happily. "Ok" she smiled at him and the fangirls "awed". "Which one would you like to have first? There's chocolate…" "Strawberry!" he said, "strawberry is your favorite, right?" "You don't have to have strawberry if you don't want it," she said. "No, I want to share a piece of cake with you." "Ok, then," she replied, a little surprised. She cut a fairly large piece of cake and grabbed two forks when Honey said, "No, we only need one." When she looked at him in askance, he said, smiling cutely, " I'm going to feed you, silly." At that the moeing increased dramaticly, causing the other clients and hosts to look. Honey took a forkful of cake and gave to Haruhi before she could protest. "Honey-sem…" "Mitsukuni" he said, "call me Mitsukuni. Not sempai, just Mitsukuni," with that, he kissed her. The club room was thrown into chaos, with girls moeing and fainting every where and Tamaki and the twins freaking out. Mori was sitting by, happy for his cousin and Kyoya was at his laptop, adding up how much profit he could make from this.

The End


	2. Mori

Summary: A collection of one shots, where each Host Club member is confessing their love to Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I don't Ouran.

**Mori's usa-chan**

Haruhi arrived to a quiet Third Music Room. She wondered what was going on until she spotted Mori – sempai looking out one of the large windows. He looks so handsome, she thought. She had a major crush on Mori-sempai though she knows he is not interested in her. "Are you sleepy, Takashi?" Honey asked him. "Yeah," Mori answered. _Honey sempai is the most important thing to Mori-sempai_, Haruhi thought. _Even if he did like me, his cousin will always come first. _ "You can take a nap here, Takashi," said Honey, leading him into the spare room with a couch. After tucking him in, Hunny closed the door behind him and went to greet his customers.

"Honey," one of the customers asked, "where's Mori?" "Takashi went to take a nap," Hunny replied eating his cake. "Haru-chan!" he called to the female host, who was currently serving tea and sandwiches. Putting the tray down, she went over to his table and said, "Yes, sempai?" "Will you go get my blanket from the spare room? Bun-bun is getting cold," he said, smiling very cutely. The girls swooned around him and Haruhi went to get the blanket. Walking into the spare room, she was surprised to see Mori still asleep on the couch. Trying not make any noise, she got the blanket and was about to leave, when Haruhi noticed that Mori's blanket was cast to the side. She decided to tuck him back in, so she started to pull the blanket around him. Just as she got within arms length, he started to stir. She was going to finish quickly, then leave. The next thing she knew, Haruhi was in Mori's arms. Shocked, she turned, realizing that Mori was still asleep. What am I going to do? She thought. Part of her was thrilled that she was where she wanted to be. I don't want to wake him up, she thought, but I need to get back to club duties before someone… the door creaked open softly and Honey came in, followed by the rest of the hosts. Honey – sempai wondered where Haruhi was, since he asked for the blanket ten minutes ago. The other hosts also realized that Haruhi was missing.

Honey and the others opened the door to the spare room and were shocked. There on the bed, in Mori's arms, was Haruhi. She blushed when she saw them, knowing what it must look like. "Takashi has his own usa-chan!" Honey suddenly said, happily. The twins and Tamaki began protesting loudly, getting the attention of the club's clients. When the girls looked into the room, they saw two very cute boys(?) cuddled on the couch. Kawaii! And Moe!! Along with some fainting spells permated throughout the room. Amist all of this, Takashi woke up, feeling something and soft in his arms. "Takashi! Is Haru-chan now your usa-chan?" his cousin asked. Usa...he thought before looking down to see Haruhi staring back at him. _What happened,_ Mori thought, _I was alone when I fell asleep! _"Sorry," he mumbled not wanting to let her go. "It's fine Mori-sempai. You were asleep. Maybe something in a dream..," she said. "Yes," he answered but didn't elaborate. How could he tell her that he was dreaming about confessing his love to her and scooping her up in his arms. "Well," she began awkwardly, "I need to help the fainting ladies and get Honey-sempai's blanket for him." She tried to move out of his arms, but he didn't let go. Confused, she looked up at him. "Haruhi..I love you," he mumbled. Shocked, she just looked at him for a moment processing everything he just said. "I love you too," she whispered. They shared a gentle kiss, that sent even more fangirls fainting. Honey was happy for his cousin, that he found his own usa-chan. Tamaki was crying to "mother" how their "daughter" grew up so fast, Mother was ignoring him, and the twins, not to be out done, performed their brotherly love act.

The End


	3. Kaoru

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and if I did, Mori or Kyouya would be with Haruhi.

A/N: This was originally written during the Christmas season last year. I just found it again and typed it.

A/N2: Writing about one twin without the other is hard.

Kaoru

It was the last day of club before Christmas break. Mistletoe and holly were hung everywhere around the club room. The "King" was wooing his customers with the usual flirtation. Kyouya was calculating expected profits for the next year. Honey and Mori were entertaining "moeing" fan girls. Haruhi was serving guests hot chocolate and gingerbread. The twins were doing the brotherly love routine and talking about past Christmases, or at least one of them was. Kaoru was secretly watching the natural host as she served their guests. She's beautiful, he thought. Though not as beautiful as some of the other girls at school, Haruhi has a simple, elegant beauty all her own. Since she had entered their world, the twins have become more independent of each other and Kaoru realized that he didn't want to share everything with Hikaru, especially a certain Host's affections. Hikaru, realizing his brother's wandering attention, suddenly said, "Kaoru," in a mock hurt voice, "why are you always staring at Haruhi?" The fan girls sat on the edges of their seats, sensing a love triangle. Taking his cue, Kaoru said,  
"Don't be silly, Hikaru. You're the only one I see." "Kaoru!" "Hikaru!" Hikaru warped an arm around Kaoru and pulled him close to whisper to him. The moeing fan girls all squealed, imaging what Hikaru must have said to make Kaoru blush like that. However, what he actually said was, "Tell her already! Before someone tries to steal her away!" Kaoru blushed at the thought of telling her. What if she rejects me? he thought, but I don't want to lose her without telling her. She was the first person to enter the twins' world and to enter Kaoru's heart soon after. Hikaru is right, he thought, I have to tell her, before Tono or worse yet, someone we don't even know tries to take her away.

As he watched Haruhi in the corner with several trays, he noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Excuse me, ladies," Kaoru said suddenly, "Haruhi needs help." As Haruhi started putting things on a tray, Kaoru walked up from behind her. "Here, let me help you with that," he said, about to take the tray, but instead glanced up and said, "Haruhi." Looking up, Haruhi just noticed the sprig hanging from the ceiling. "Mistletoe…" she started to say, but was interrupted by a kiss from Kaoru. Surprised, she leaned into the kiss. Kaoru whispered in her ear, "I love you, Haruhi. Will you go out with me?" "Yes," she answered. Kaoru then kissed her again. "Haruhi!" a mock upset Hikaru yelled. "Wha..." she began, when Kaoru whispered, "Just play along." She then realized that it was a new brotherly love act. Mentally sighing, she was about to say something when Hikaru began the act. "How dare you take advantage of my brother? Luring him by pretending to need help and then..." By this time, all the fan girls were either fainting or moeing. "Haruhi! What's going on? What are these devil twins doing to you?" Tamaki yelled, running up to them. "Back off, Tono!" Kaoru snapped at him. Turning back to his brother, to continue the act, "I like Haruhi, a lot. He needs us. Poor Haruhi is an only child. Could you image if you were an only child?" With that, the twins rushed into each other's arms. What am I getting myself into, Haruhi thought; well I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. Deciding to play along, she said, "I admit, being an only child can be lonely sometimes." "Haruhi!" the twins cried, wrapping their arms around her. The new brotherly love act with Haruhi was a success, with Kaoru clinging on to Haruhi more often than Hikaru. Kyouya was busy adding revenue from the new act into the anticipated profits for next year, Tamaki was constantly threatening the twins for bothering his "daughter" while Mori and Honey were entertaining their customers and eating Christmas cookies.


	4. Tamaki

A/N: It has been forever since I have posted anything but here it is. Hopefully I will get more ideas on chapters for the Snapshots series. I want to post another chapter before I deal with the Great Hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

Tamaki

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi slowly made her way to Homeroom 2-A. Today was her birthday and she didn't want a big fuss. The Host Club always had lavish birthday parties for its members, and there was no hope in thinking they didn't know it was her birthday, because Kyouya –sempai knew everything. The hosts have become her friends, though sometimes she still didn't understand them, especially Tamaki-sempai. He can seem to be very kind, yet selfish at the same time. _Maybe Kyouya-sempai didn't tell him it was my birthday?_ she thought hopefully. _No, that would be too much to hope for. Well, maybe it won't be so bad.._

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Haruhi-kun!" Looking around the room, she sweat dropped. The room was full of presents from fan girls, along with a huge strawberry shortcake. "Thank you, very much!" Haruhi said, give the students her "natural" smile. "Kawaii!" was squealed by several fan girls, which she learned to ignore. "Oi, you didn't think we have forgotten your birthday, did you?" Hikaru said. _A girl can hope_, she thought, but said, "No, we never had a birthday party in homeroom before." "Oh, well that's because we won't be seeing you at club today," Karou said. She raised her eyebrow, confused. "We know you are going to be **very **busy this afternoon," Karou stage whispered. Several heads turned their way. "I'm sure he is going to keep you busy," Hikaru continued, "In fact, you may not be able to make it to school tomorrow." _He who?_ Haruhi thought, just before being bombarded by fan girls. "But its ok, Haruhi," Karou said, over the fan girls' nagging questions, "We'll make sure you get your homework assignments." "Wait!"she cried, starting to feel panicky with all the fan girls surrounding her, when the bell rang for first class. "Forgive me, ladies, but I must go to class," Haruhi said, giving the girls a smile before nearly running out of the classroom, deciding to worry about the presents later.

_What were Hikaru and Karou talking about?_ she thought, _I can't miss club, Kyouya-sempai will double my debt! Unless this is another host club act. The natural host has a secret lover with whom he is spending his birthday with. I have to speak with Kyouya-sempai; he will know what's going on._ All through second and third period, Haruhi could hear the clients whispering to each other, as well as feel them looking at her. She ignored them; taking notes and watching the twins share side long glances. They both knew what was going on, but she knew better to ask them, because she wouldn't get an answer. When the bell rang for her lunch period, she grabbed her bento and walked to the cafeteria with the twins. All the hosts (with a little help from Kyouya) had the same lunch period, so there was a good chance she would see him there. She could only hope she could manage to get Kyouya-sempai alone or at least away from all the fan girls. Once she got there, she made a bee line for Kyoya, who was sitting with his laptop. "Koura-sempai," she greeted him, "may I have a word with you?" Knowing exactly what she was going to ask, and keenly aware of all the fan girls not-so- subtly eavesdropping, he said, "It's perfectly fine, Haruhi. He and I have spoken and it has all been arranged. The other hosts will split your clients today. Just make sure you are back before club tomorrow." _He who? This is probably another act, so I'll play along, though how am I suppose to play along when I have no idea what is going on_. She inwardly sighed before saying, "Thank you, Kyouya-sempai," and sitting down to eat her lunch. Normally, she ate in the classroom, but she didn't want to risk getting cornered in the room or corridor by rapid fan girls. It is easier to avoid them in a crowded corridor.

She still didn't know what to do about club, though. At the end of last period, she headed towards the third music room, when a gentleman dressed like a chauffeur appeared before her. "Fujioka-sama?" he asked. "Yes," she answered, confused. "Master requested that I drive you to your destination," he said. Feeling that this is part of whatever plan the host club had for her, Haruhi followed the chauffeur to the limo waiting for them. Once inside, she noticed a package on the seat. As if he read her mind, the chauffeur said, "Master wishes for you to change your outfit before your date, Fujioka-sama." _Wow, they are really going all out for this. Of course, the Host Club can never do anything on a small scale_, she thought. After arriving at a commoner's spring festival, she was led to a changing stall, where she changed into a kimono, in a sakura pattern and slippers. Walking out of the changing stall, she looked around to see if she could find someone to tell her what to do next, when she saw Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai?" she said, surprised. "Haruhi?" he said, a little breathless, "You look adorable!" "Sempai, are you the "he" everyone keeps talking about?" she asked. "Yes, I wanted to spend some time with you and... I have something I wanted to tell you," he said, sounding nervous. Haruhi was surprised, she never seen him nervous before. "I know I always call you my daughter, but... I love you and not in a fraternal way, either. The whole reason I arranged this date was so we could get to know each other and hopefully get a chance to show you how much I love you." Haruhi knew she loved Tamaki, despite the fact that sometimes his ego seemed to fill the room. He was sweet, a little silly, but sweet. "I love you too, Tamaki," she said, smiling a little brighter than her "host" smile. They shared a quick, shy kiss, before spending the rest of their date enjoying the festival.


End file.
